mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Somepony to Watch Over Me
|featured = Apple Bloom}} Somepony to Watch Over Me is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the eighty-second episode overall. The title is a reference to the George Gershwin song "Someone to Watch Over Me". In this episode, Apple Bloom tries to show Applejack that she doesn't need to be constantly watched.__TOC__ Summary An Apple family decision At Sweet Apple Acres, an anxious Apple Bloom waits for Applejack, Big McIntosh, and Granny Smith to finish talking in the next room. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle assure her that they'll be there for her whatever decision her family makes. Applejack, Big Mac, and Granny Smith come out of the room to inform the Crusaders of their decision: that Apple Bloom is old enough to stay home alone and take care of the chores for the afternoon. Apple Bloom accepts her family's decision with dignity and walks away with her friends. As soon as they turn a corner and move out of sight, they break into cheers. Staying home alone Applejack and Big McIntosh load up a pair of pie carts outside. Apple Bloom is excited about staying home alone, but Applejack reminds her that doing the chores by herself is a big responsibility—a responsibility that Apple Bloom is prepared to handle. After Applejack gives her little sister a long list of chores and "helpful reminders", she and Big Mac go to deliver pies to two hard-to-reach towns, and Granny Smith leaves to visit their great aunt Pine Apple. Not long after Applejack and Big Mac leave Ponyville, Applejack starts worrying about Apple Bloom. Despite Big Mac's assurance, Applejack decides to go back and check in on her little sister. At home, Apple Bloom checks off the last item on Applejack's list and finally has time to herself. Before she can enjoy it, however, Applejack comes in, startling Apple Bloom and causing her to make a mess in the kitchen. Seeing how "dangerous" things are when she's not around, Applejack decides to stay and look after Apple Bloom. In an effort to show Applejack that she can take care of herself, Apple Bloom accidentally makes the mess bigger, and Applejack is more resolved than ever to stay by her sister's side. Overprotective Applejack Apple Bloom tries a number of ways to convince Applejack that she can take care of things on her own, including raking leaves and bucking and hauling apples. However, Applejack's imposed safety measures and mollycoddling only frustrates the little filly. A desperate Apple Bloom calls Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo over to figure out what to do. As they discuss options, Apple Bloom sees the pie cart outside and gets the idea to sneak out and deliver the pies to their hard-to-reach destination. As a means of getting past the overprotective Applejack, Scootaloo gets the idea of putting big pink bows on herself and Sweetie Belle and having them pose as a sleeping Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom sneaks out the window and sets out with the pie cart. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle poses as Apple Bloom in bed, and Scootaloo hides in the closet. The ruse is enough to convince Applejack, even as she checks in multiple times. Several hours later, Applejack checks in on "Apple Bloom" once again. Seeing that her sister is completely fine, Applejack realizes what a worrywart she's been and decides to give Apple Bloom her space. Unfortunately, Scootaloo's excitement over this gives her away. Applejack discovers her in the closet, Sweetie Belle under the blanket, and the real Apple Bloom missing. When she hears from the two fillies that Apple Bloom had gone to make the pie delivery, Applejack becomes even more worried. Swamp dangers Applejack questions Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo about Apple Bloom's departure and finds out that she left without flameproof boots, a lion tamer's chair, a snake-charming flute, or a hunk of ricotta. She resolves to catch up with Apple Bloom before anything happens, but the filly has a head start of at least several hours. Meanwhile, far from Ponyville, Apple Bloom makes her way through a dark, murky swamp covered in fire geysers (one of the geysers burns Apple Bloom's map). In the middle of the swamp, she encounters a chimera. Hungry for pie "with a side of filly filet", the chimera chases Apple Bloom across the swamp. Apple Bloom briefly gives the three-headed beast the slip and hides the pie cart in some bushes. As the chimera catches up and corners the filly, Applejack arrives. The chimera turns to Applejack, and the cowpony subdues the beast by putting the snake head to sleep with a flute, making the tiger head drive her fangs into a tree, and appeasing the goat head with some ricotta. After carrying Apple Bloom to safety on the other side of the swamp, Applejack scolds her for going off on her own, but she also commends Apple Bloom for keeping the cart and pies safe. Impressed by her little sister's resourcefulness, Applejack and Apple Bloom make amends. Epilogue Applejack and Apple Bloom deliver the pies to their destination, to the complete delight of the Cajun ponies they're delivered to. Applejack apologizes to Apple Bloom for getting carried away while watching over her, adding that while she would face punishment from Granny Smith for sneaking out, Applejack would trust her completely to take care of herself again. Quotes :Apple Bloom: Hey! Who put pillows on this rake? :Applejack: chuckles Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone who really loves her little sister and doesn't want her to get an owie? :Apple Bloom: You know what? It is! I got a feelin' this just might work! ::We're gonna make my sister see ::I don't need her watchin' over me— :Scootaloo: Stop! No time for a song! :Scootaloo: Sweetie, no! You gotta sleep like Apple Bloom! :Sweetie Belle: How does she sleep? :Scootaloo: Like she does everything...with sass! : Applejack: Where's Apple Bloom? She's not here! She could be anywhere! She could be lost, cold, hungry, itchy, stuffed up, needin' to go to the bathroom! :Chimera's tiger head: Where are the pies!? :Chimera's snake tail: They're not back here. :Chimera's goat head: This is all your fault. You think you always got to be in charge! :Chimera's tiger head: groans You're lucky, you know? You've got no idea what it's like to have a sister constantly looking over your shoulder! :Apple Bloom: Uh, actually... :Chimera's tiger and goat heads: Get her! :Chimera's goat head: Hey, I thought I'' was in charge now! :'Cajun Swamp Pony': Mm-hm! ''Andouille! This pie's even tastier than my mama's swamp water casserole! :ponies cheering :Cajun Swamp Pony: Aw, now, mama, don't be like dat. :Apple Bloom: So... we're good? :Applejack: Little sister, we're always good. Gallery References de:Das Aufpasser-Pony es:Una Poni Para Cuidarme pl:Lekcja samodzielności ru:Пони, которая присматривает за мной Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered works